drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Lak's Death Battles - Ghirahim VS Dabura
Intro: Samantha: Demons. Either unholy or just straight out of video games. Dmitri: We have Ghirahim, Prada wearing demon king from Zelda series. Samantha: Against Dabura, demon king hailing from the Dragon Ball series. Dmitri: They face eachother todat to see who is better demon. Dabura: "There is no one in the universe that can exceed my power!" Samantha: Sadistic and strikes fear into all that see him, Dabura is one of the most strongest characters in Dragon Ball history. He earned the title of Demon King and he lived that way until an evil wizard, or something like that, named Babidi cast a spell on him and he is now Babidi's servant. Dmitri: Dabura is Majiin, meaning he is powerful enough to burst open planet. However, he was killled by Kirby in hammer pants that got beat by Kirby. Samantha: Dabura states that 4,000 kilis, a measurement, cannot defeat him, meaning he has over 4,000 kilis. Dmitri: Why does that matter? Samantha: Well, 300 kili is enough to cause a planet to be destroyed. Dmitri: Shit. In battle, Dabura can use Ki Blast, a small wave of energy. He can use Magic Materialization, which allows him to create weapon out of air. Evil Flame allows him to breathe fire out of mouth. Afterimage Strike allows him to move so quickly he leaves image still in place of where he stood. ''' Samantha: Evil Impulse is a large sphere of dark energy. Stone Spit is where he spits on his opponent, turning them to stone until he is killed. His Cape Swing allows him to create a beam of light that can cut through almost anything. He can also Teleport all around his opponent. And finally, his Darkness Sword Attack. '''Dmitri: This attack allows him to create sword, stab opponent multiple times, flies towards enemy at huge speed and stop right in front of opponent. As they recover, he fires giant beam into opponents face. Samantha: Dabura is a force to be reckoned with, but what about Ghirahim? Ghirahim: "In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy." Dmitri: Ghirahim is ruthless fighter, using dirty tricks to win fight. Serving Demise, Ghirahim is very skilled in demonic arts, even more than Dabura. Samantha: However he was killed after his master lost and he as a sword was shattered. Dmitri: Most of Ghirahim's attacks includes sword and magic. He can pull sword out of thin air, use a fiery Skyward Strike, can grab sword from enemy's hand, summon barriers, weapons, minions, and himself. The knives he uses hovers by opponent, at snap of fingers, they can dig into opponent. ''' Samantha: Ghirahim can even give life to inanimate objects, perform telekinesis, and even generate electricty through his hands. In Hyrule Warriors, Ghirahim can pull off ridiculously insane combos, such as raising is opponent up on a platform, making the platform disappear, and firing a giant ball of dark energy at his opponents. '''Dmitri: During first times fighting him, Ghirahim will turn body to metal, nothing can cut through him. Bad thing, his weak point shines like soviet rocket in space. Samantha: Looks like everything's done! Who's ready for a Death Battle?! Fight: A ship lands in the middle of the Sealed Grounds, Babidi and Dabura walk out and look around. Dabura: Babidi, where's Buu? Babidi: It should have crashed somewhere around here- Babidi's head is cut clean off of his shoulders. Dabura looks shocked and gets into a fighting position to see who did that. ???: Hmm... oh the cruelty that I have besieged upon you and your master... Dabura: Show yourself! ???: What would be the fun in that? After all, Dabura, you're just a brute that taunts! Dabura: fight me, coward! ???: Coward? Aren't you the one who went soft in heaven? *sighs* So be it! A grey-skinned man jumps down from a ledge and throws off a cape. ???: I am Ghirahim, remember me on your way back to King Yemma! "Fight!" Dabura creates a sword and lunges at Ghirahim, who catches the sword in his hand and pulls it out of Dabura's grasp. Ghirahim: Hmm... this is simply steel! Ghirahim bends the sword and throws it to the side. Ghirahim: You have to do better than that! Dabura kicks Ghirahim in the stomach, sending Ghirahim flying. Dabura then fires a Ki Blast at Ghirahim, blasting him through the rock wall of the Sealed Grounds. Dabura: Pesky humans! Ghirahim jumps out of the hole in the rock wall. Ghirahim: Human? Ghirahim snaps his fingers and knives glowing a redish-purple appear floating in the air. Ghirahim: I am NOT a human dog! Ghirahim motions his hand at Dabura, sending the knives flying at Dabura, who teleports behind Ghirahim and uppercuts him into the air. Dabura creates a spear and throws it at Ghirahim, who dodges it and summons a tornado, throwing Dabura into the air. Dabura and Ghirahim's fists collide repeatedly, eventually Ghirahim punches and it goes straight through Dabura. Ghirahim is then slammed into the ground by Dabura, who used Afterimage Strike. Dabura flies straight down at Ghirahim and breathes fire onto ghirahim, casting the ground into flame. Dabura stands over the pit in triumph. Dabura: Pathetic. Dabura turns around to see an army of Bokogoblins, Lizalfos, and other enemies rushing at him. A giant ball of darkness starts to form in the hands of Dabura, he fires it, killing half of the enemies running at him. As Dabura fights the Bokogoblins, Ghirahim uses a fiery Skyward Strike on a pair of bombs, blowing up a rock wall and revealing three giant boulders. Ghirahim smirks and snaps his fingers, turning the three boulders into Scalderas. Dabura: Where are you?! The three Scalderas roll down the hill and stop right infront of Dabura. In a giant poof of black smoke, a Koloktos appears and runs after Dabura with its swords flailing. Ghirahim: Having fun? Dabura punches through the three Scalderas and destroys the Koloktos. Dabura: Yes. Ghirahim laughs and runs at Dabura, only to be punched onto the next ledge. Ghirahim is about to get up but is punched in the gut by Dabura. Dabura swipes at the air, causing a beam of light to fly at Ghirahim, who turns his hands to metal and blocks the beam. Dabura: What the-''' Ghirahim: Such beauty! Such grace! Do you see these arms-'' Dabura spits on Ghirahim, turning him to stone. Dabura punches Ghirahim's head off of his body. ''Ghirahim: Did you think that it would be THAT easy? The statue disappears in a bunch of orange diamonds. Dabura slices at Ghirahim with a sword. '''Dabura: I'm ending this now! Ghirahim is vaulted into the air and his hacked and slashed at. He falls to the ground and gets up as Dabura charges down the slopes towards him. Ghirahim: INSOLENCE! As Dabura reaches Ghirahim, a blast of enegy causes Dabura to fly backwards. Ghirahim's body is made fully out of metal. Ghirahim charges at Dabura and slices at him multiple times with his sword. Dabura guards but the sword goes right through his guard. Dabura parrys a blow and charges a laser. Ghirahim manifests a sword out of thin air and thrusts it into Dabura's chest. Ghirahim raises a plat form, jumps off of it, creates a ball of enegy, slams it down onto the hilt of the sword, digging it deeper into Dabura's chest. Ghirahim teleports a few yards away and snaps his fingers, causing the sword to explode, sending pieves of Dabura everywhere. "KO!" Ghirahim: Who's pathetic now? Outro: Dmitri: Devil Wearing Prada won? I do not believe! Samantha: Yes, he did. While Dabura is way stronger, Ghirahim had the better powers. Everything that Dabura threw at Ghirahim, Ghirahim could counter that. Such as the Stone Spit where Ghirahim was using a copy, turning his body to metal, and being able to break through Dabura's shield. Dmitri: I guess that Dabura could keep it together. Samantha: The winner is Ghirahim Category:Blog posts